Another Chance
by BrightSideOfTheMoon
Summary: There's evil in every corner of the Earth, and Optimus is only just now figuring it out. When Primus doesn't think Optimus got everything he wanted out of life, he brings him back as a spirit, along with a certain human friend. Post Predacons Rising and Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, how do I explain this? Um... **

"Optimus."

Optimus opened his eyes and found himself in a large room, lying on the ground. He slowly sat up to look at his surroundings. It was a circular room, with large windows all around, letting in light. It was pretty empty except for the table and two chairs, at the center of the room. That, and the Cybertronian occupying one of the chairs.

"Optimus," The Cybertronian said.

Optimus jerked his head to the side to see where the voice was coming from. "Primus?"

"Yes, Optimus, Welcome," Primus said. "Please sit," He motioned to the other chair. Optimus walked slowly over, and hesitantly sat down.

"Where are we Primus?"

"Why, we are on Earth, Optimus."

"Earth?" Optimus said dumbfounded. "I was on Cybertron, I'm one with the All Spark, I died. How am I on Earth?"

"That's interesting."

"What?"

"I been watching you for a very long time, Optimus, and you are not really one to ask questions. So it is interesting that you're asking so many...now," Primus smiled at him. "To answer your question though, you are here because I have an assignment for you."

"And... What assignment would that be?"

"Well, Optimus, someone of your talents and leadership skills, shouldn't be wasted. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I suppose so," Optimus said hesitantly.

"You have certainly lived up to your name as "Prime" Primus paused for a second. "Do you know what a spirit is?"

"No."

"They are mostly human. Humans and other beings that are immortal, and cannot be seen by mortal everyday people," Primus explained.

"With all due respect, Primus, what does this have to do with me?"

"Spirits are chosen, and I am choosing you to become a spirit."

Optimus sat silently for a moment in shock. "Wh-No I can't be a spirit!" He protested.

"Questions and now protesting? My, Optimus. You certainly have changed."

"B-but why?"

"Because, I don't feel like you got everything out of your life that you wanted. You wanted something the humans had."

"And what would that be Primus?"

"A family."

Optimus didn't say anything. Primus was right. Even though Optimus wouldn't admit it, he had always longed for someone who looked up to him. Someone like a son. And Jack. Jack got to him in a way that none of the other humans could. He reminded him so much of himself, and he wanted to be there for him.

"Ahh, so I'm right! Well Optimus, recently a new spririt was born yesterday. Someone who I think you'll know. He doesn't remember his past, but you'll remember yours, and your going to help him discover himself. Maybe you will find your true self along the way?"

"What do you mean my "true self?"

"Your self that you hide, because you think you have to- because you're a leader. Really Optimus, you have already done your job as a leader. Now you need to fulfill your job as a sire. Like you always wanted."

"Who is this spirit?"

"Jack Darby."

**On Cybertron**

"I should be getting back to Earth."

Ratchet was the first to break the silence. They had all just witnessed their leaders death, and had been standing there, watching new life being made from the Well of Alsparks, for what seemed like hours.

"What? You can't go back now Ratch! We need you here," Bulkhead said.

"You have Knockout now. Besides I think the humans need me more," Ratchet said, tuning away.

"Oh yeah! How's Miko doing by the way?" Bulkhead asked, remembering his human friend he left on Earth.

"She's alright," Ratchet said simply. He kept his back turned, he knew they couldn't deal with the news right now.

"What, just alright? Come on! Tell me what she's doing- Oh scrap, did she get arrested?" Bulkhead groaned.

"No she did not get arrested."

"Then what? You're acting weird, are you feeling ok?" Bulkhead places a servos on his shoulder.

"Yes Bulkhead. I'm fine. I just have some stuff to finish." Ratchet shook him off.

"What about Jack?" Arcee spoke up.

That did it. You could see Ratchet's shoulders droop and his head shot up. Almost like his whole world fell apart, and he was still trying to keep it together. The other Autobots' grew worried, minus Knockout of course who couldn't remember who Jack was.

"Um sorry, my memories a little foggy. Does someone want to tell me which one is Jack?" Knockout laughed nervously. The fact that you're a retired Decepticon, who's new to Team Prime, you kind of want to choose your words carefully.

"Tall raven haired one," Arced enlightened him.

"Ahh," Knockout remembered him. "So...Is he okay?"

How do you tell someone that they lost their partner and friend? Someone who they cared about deeply. Do you get it out quick and wait far a reaction? Or do you tell them slowly so they can process it? Ratchet was at a loss for words. For once in his life, he couldn't explain something.

Arcee was getting frustrated, but mostly worried, "Ratchet you have five nano seconds to tell me what the all spark happened before I have to-"

"He's dead," There, he said it.

**READ THIS **

**Ok I have been reading WAY too much Rise of the Guardians fanfiction! So this story kind of takes on a little fantasy as well as sci fi. The next chapter will be the heart-wrenching reactions, the funeral, and the 'Bots and humans reuniting. So if you want it tell me! If this doesn't get enough reviews then I'll stop.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Easter!**

**On Cybertron**

"Ratchet that's not funny," Arcee refused to believe Jack was dead. She tried to stay strong and convince herself that he was just lying, and that Jack was fine, but her voice trembled as she spoke.

In the back of the small group of Autobots, Smokescreen stared at the ground. Jack's gone, he's dead, and you're never going to see him again, he thought silently. The human who he trashed Vince's car with was-

"Arcee," Bulkhead muttered weakly.

"When," Bumblebee stepped to the front.

"It's only been a few days. There's going to be a funeral soon," Ratchet slowly turned to look the former scout in the optics.

"We should go."

Everyone turned to stare at the wrecker with the white paint job. "It's the least we can do," Wheeljack choked a little on the words, but he hoped no one noticed. No, he told himself, You're not gonna get soft over a human. He's just a human.

Arcee stared at the ground with wide eyes, but followed everyone through the space bridge. Her movements were slow and robotic.

**Hanger E**

It'd been only two years after the Autobots said their goodbyes, and put Jasper, Nevada in their rear-view mirrors- but to the humans, it felt like so much longer. They mostly stayed at the base with Ratchet.

You could say Ratchet was what you would call a "workaholic." He didn't have to work, but he still did. Secretly, it was just an excuse to stay behind with the humans, who had some how inched their way to his spark. Raf most of all. The boy genius had helped him with countless projects, and with Ratchet's teaching and just growing up, he only got smarter.

Miko on the other hand, pretty much stayed the same. She kept the base a beacon of happiness with her outgoing personality. She still played her guitar in the humans' area- much too loudly for Ratchet's taste, but hey, she was also still a wrecker. What are you going to do?

Now Jack. Ratchet liked Jack. He knew how to act in front of different people, and always knew how to help in the most complicated situations. Now that they had Cybertron back and Megatron was out of the picture, it was like a huge weight had just lifted off of Jack's shoulders. He was fun. Occasionally when Miko wanted to do something reckless, he went right along with her! To a certain extent of course. When she wanted to do something really reckless, he would stop her. Jack was a protector, and safety came first.

As of three days ago, everything changed. Ratchet worked overtime to keep his mind away from reality. Raf didn't help, he just sat on the couch. Miko didn't make comments, question people, or even try to make people happier. She just sat and cried. She got angry too. You say one thing out of line and she turned into a demon from hell. A few times Raf slipped a few sleeping pills into her drink so she would get some rest.

That was exactly what the Autobots saw when they stepped through the bridge.

Miko was passed out on the couch with a tear- stained face, and Raf was draping a light blanket over her. Then he noticed his old friend.

"Bumblebee!" His childish excitement wasn't there, and his words were loaded with grief, but he was happy all the same.

**Jack's Point of View**

I opened my eyes and blinked them into focus. As soon as the blur went away, I could see I was on some kind of room. There were plush, velvety chairs, and thin, old carpet, blanketing the floor. I was laying in some kind of box. I tried to sit up. Slowly, I swung my legs over the side and hopped down._ How did I get here_? Then I got a glimpse of myself in the reflection of a tall window.

The person I saw, I didn't recognize. He had straight, raven colored hair, that stuck up in some places. He was staring wearing a black suit with a long sleeve, dark blue shirt underneath- and as cliche as it sounds- it matched his carribean blue eyes.

I stepped through the rows of chairs, and then something caught my eye. An old man sat in the far corner.

"Excuse me? Sir?" The old man stared at me. He was wearing plain white robes with silver ties. There was some kind of symbol on the left side of his chest, but I couldn't quite make it out. His long white beard covered most of his front too.

"Hello, Jackson," he spoke with a deep, clear voice.

"Who?" _Who the hell was Jackson?_

"You, that's your name."

I thought for a moment, but for the life of me, I couldn't remember. "Is it?"

He chuckled a little, "Mmhmm."

"Can you tell me where I am?"

"Oh come on Jack! Where are those special problem solving skills you're so known for?" _He was testing me_! Well I wasn't in the mood, but still, I took a closer look around. I looked back the direction I came. I had climbed out of a casket.

"What's that casket doing here?"

The old man said nothing. I huffed in anger and turned my attention back to the room. There were pictures of lots of different people. But, looking closer, I could see that in every one of them, was the teenager I saw in the mirror. I stared at the photographs, and traced my hand over the hundreds of faces. Then, just out of the corner of my eye, I saw a headshot of the boy.

It stood next to the casket. He was smiling, like someone had caught him in mid-laugh. His blue eyes popped against the outdoor background, and his dark hair swept across his face. _Not a bad lookin' guy,_ I thought. Then I saw the boy once again in the mirror. _Hey, that's-_

Before I could do or say anything, I heard a loud grumbling sound from outside, and tiny cracks appeared in the ceiling. I glanced around the room, but a thick cloud of dirt blocked my vision. "What's going on!?" I choked, followed by a fit of coughing as I struggled to breathe.

The old man was up from the chair andlooked at me with a worrie expression. "He's here, you have to go."

"What? Who's here? What's going on?" This was beginning to get frustrating.

"Jack! Go with Optimus! He'll explain," the old man yelled over the sound of falling pieces of ceiling. Suddenly, standing next to him was a tall, muscular guy with blue hair. He felt familiar. Like I knew him from somewhere. I tried to walk away, but I tripped over a chair, and the fact that I could barely see two feet in front of me wasn't helping either. The other man- Optimus, apparently- picked me up, threw me over his shoulder, and charged through the crumbling wall.

We got out in just enough time to see the building collapse.

**Hanger E**

"Hey, Raf," Bumblebee started.

"Likin' havin' your voice back?" Raf asked casually.

"Raf," Bumblebee said gently. "We already know."

Raf dropped down into the armchair next to the couch. He took off his glasses and rubbed his face tiredly. His voice- muffled through his hands- said, "Ratchet."

"Rafael, they were going to find out eventually."

Raf gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw. _Don't you cry. You have to be strong now. Jack's not here anymore, and is all your fault. You have to make it up to him by being a leader. So don't you DARE cry, _he thought. He closed his eyes, then opened them again. Then, the tears were gone. "Are you staying for the funeral?"

"Of course we are. We need to support June," It was the first time Arcee spoke since she heard the news. Wheeljack put an arm around her comfortingly and then they all went their separate ways till the next day.

**The Next Day**

The service was slow. The entire time Raf was tapping his foot and trying not to pay attention to what the priest at the podium was saying. Tears threatened to spill over, so he bit the inside of his cheek.

Miko noticed out of the corner of her eye, and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Raf? Are you okay?" She had light lines of tears that trecked down her face.

"Yeah, I'm good. Don't worry about me." Raf assured her. She turned away, but was unconvinced.

June was up front next to Agent Fowler, and she wasn't holding back at all. He lightly rubbed her back, as she leaned into him.

Then came the worst part. The part where everyone comes up and says something about him. The priest asked if anyone would like to say something. There was a volunteer from the back.

Raf watched a boy with curly, dirty blonde hair, and light blue eyes, make his way to the front.

"Hello, everyone," He started. "My name is Nathan, and I'm a really close friend of Jack's," Nathan paused for a moment, then gave a light laugh. "I remember one time- I think it was our freshman year- and I didn't know Jack was gonna be there. Then, suddenly, I walked into gym class, and he was standing there. I got so excited because I had no idea he was going to Jasper High! Let alone be in my gym class!"

"Wow, I didn't think Jack had many close friends," Miko whispered to Raf.

Nathan kept talking, "So, I ran up behind him, tackled him, and broke his arm."

Some of the crowd laughed, and some gasped.

"He was okay though!" Nathan quickly said. "Then I had to drive him to the E.R. Remember that, June? First week of high school, and me and Jack walk into the hospital, like a couple of idiots."

Now the crowd was really laughing, and he kept on with his story.

"June was so mad. Yeah, we got in a lot of trouble- me mostly, but still." Nathan paused again. "Anyway, we've been friends since grade school, and it was those kind of moments that made school, and life...that much greater. I never would have made it this far in high school if it weren't for Jack, and I'll remember him forever."

The crowd clapped, then you could hear a few people crying. Nathan wasn't though. Probably for the same reason as Raf. They had to stay strong.

Then they let people walk around, and leave flowers around the casket. Raf got up and stretched his legs. He turned to move to the cemetery, but then he saw Vince and a few of his pals walk up to the casket.

"Closed casket, huh?" Vince was saying. "I don't believe he's in there." His friends nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we should check?" One of his crew suggested. Vince grinned evilly.

He moved to open the casket, then Miko walked up.

"Hey!" Miko walked up to him quickly.

"What-!" Vince spun around and Miko punched him in the face. He landed flat on his back, on the ground with Miko standing over him. Her hands curled into fists.

"Respect the dead, Jackass," Then she stormed out leaving a surprised Vince on the ground with a bloody nose.

Raf found it hard to move for a second. He just stood there gaping at her.

"You comin' or what?" She grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him out.

When they got outside, the Autobots were waiting for them in the parking lot.

"Nice, Miko!" Bulk said happily.

"You saw that?" Miko asked.

"Of course we saw that! The kid got what was coming to him!" Wheeljack added.

Miko smiled at the ground, "Yeah."

"Come on you guys, I don't know how much longer I can put up with this sadness," Then he turned away and got in Bumblebee, and they drove off.

"Is he okay?" Bulk asked.

"No. He's doing a good job of hiding it though," Miko explained, never taking her eyes off the yellow car. She and the rest of the Autobots took off.

**With Jack and Optimus**

"Alright, that's it!" Jack clawed his way out of Optimus's grip and planted himself on the ground. "I'm not moving another inch until you tell me who are you, and what's going on."

"I wish I could tell you, but I'm afraid Primus hasn't told me much either."

"Who is Primus?"

"The old man."

"Right, and who are you?"

"You really do not remember?"

"NO! I don't even know who I am!" Jack threw his hands up in frustration. "Who am I? What am I doing here? "How did I get here, and what the bloody hell happened back there?!" He yelled.

Optimus remained calm, trying to somehow calm the troubled boy down as well. "My name is Optimus Prime. I can't tell you much other than that you used to know me, and while I do not know much of what that was either, I need you to trust me."

"I. Don't. Know. You. How can I trust you?"

"Trust. Me." Optimus leaned in closer. "Trust me to help you, and i can help you get through this. We can get through this."

"Optimus?"

"What's happening?"

**Wow that was a dramatic ending! There will be explanations and some more action in the next chapter. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ**

**Ok, so when I was working on chapter 4 I kept thinking about chapter 3 and I decided to redo it. I was having a little trouble with getting a good antagonist, and I was trying to avoid re using one just because after awhile it gets old. I also really appreciate not getting any bad reviews. I love you guys so much!**

* * *

Raf sat in Bumblebee's passenger seat. They had only just started the drive back to base and it was already too quiet. Something was..._off_ about Raf, so Bumblebee tried to talk to him. "So how old are you now Raf?"

He shifted in the seat, "Fourteen."

"How's school?"

"Okay."

"How are _you_ doing?"

"Fine."

"Raf?"

"What?" He snapped. Then he realized he just snapped at his best friend and mumbled, "Sorry.'

"Hey Raf, it's okay. I know what you're going through," Bumblebee comforted him.

"Do you know what happened?"

"No, but whatever it was, I'm sure it was just an accident."

"It was a stupid one! One I should've been able to avoid making!" He said with his voice rising to a yell. Then he said quieter, "I should've been able to save him, like he did for me so many times."

Bumblebee couldn't take it any longer, "What happened?"

Raf was silent for a moment, trying to find the words. "Ratchet was working- as usual- and he got a signal from another relic. A sword called the Chaos Edge-"

"like the one forged by Nexus Prime?"

"The very same. Ratchet let Miko, Jack, and I go and retrieve it."

_Miko, Jack and Raf hopped out of the ground bridge. They were dressed in all black uniforms to stay on the low, and the Autobot emblem was stitched into the shoulder._

_"You guys, we look so cool! We should have a name!" Miko whispered ecstatically._

_"I thought we were Team Prime?" Jack asked._

_"Well yeah! But we need like our own name! Like how Bulk and Wheeljack are Wreckers, but they're still a part of Team Prime!"_

_"Well, we'll let you figure that out, Miko." Raf told her then looked up at the run down warehouse. "Is this the place?"_

_"Well according to Ratchet it is," Jack confirmed and took out a scanner to scan for the Energon reading._

_It looked like nobody had been in there for years. The shingles were beginning to crumble, the paint was starting to peel, the windows were coated with dirt, and the hinges on the door were beyond rusted. "Raf, help me with this," Jack strained while trying to move the heavy door. If you've ever tried to move something that probably weighs more than you while trying to be completely silent, then you know that this was incredibly difficult. The pair grunted and groaned while struggling with the weight of the oversized door. Despite their careful movements, the door still squeaked and creaked loudly._

_Once they finally got the door open enough to get through, Miko, Jack, and Raf slipped inside. _

_The inside was even more run down than the outside. Abandoned tools scattered the floor as if all the people in there dropped them at once and just left it there. Miko watched a mouse dart up into a hole in the wall._

_"Do you think there are any spiders in here?" She squeaked._

_"Probably," Jack replied nonchalantly. "It's fine, just watch for the-"_

_The relic they were looking for was right in front of their faces. Or more like thirty feet. There at the direct center of the room was the Chaos Edge._

_Jack eyed around the room suspiciously. "Something about this doesn't seem right."_

_"Yeah, no kidding." Miko said in awe as she gazed upon the shiny metal. "It's in good condition too. I was expecting a little dirt, or rust."_

_Raf wasn't listening to the conversation. "Well, come on, let's get it and get out of here." Then he jogged up to the center and reached down to the blade. Just before his fingers could curl around the handle, a ghost from the past scuttled out of the shadows. One that Raf thought he'd never have to see again._

_"Airachnid."-_

"Woa Woa Woa, Airachnid?! I couldv'e sworn we got rid of her!" Bumblebee yelled.

"Evidently not," Raf said and continued the story.

_Miko knew they wouldn't stand a chance against her, so she called for a ground bridge. Raf back up fast and they all ran out. Then Jack decided he wasn't going to leave the relic behind. _

_"I have to go back and get it."_

_"Jack no! You're going to get yourself killed! Just let her keep it! Besides, what could she possibly do with it anyway?" Miko protested and grabbed a hold on his arm with a death grip._

_Jack shook her off easily though. "It'll only be a minute. Wait here." Then he ran off back into the building._

* * *

_"Oh hello, Jack! My, it's been a long time since the last time we saw each other!" She said sweetly._

_"Not long enough," Jack snarled._

_"I see that working with the Autobots hasn't done __anything to improve your manners. Come with me, I'll show you how to treat a femme kindly."_

_"You're no femme. You're an insect!"_

_Airachnid stepped back in mock hurt. "You're starting to hurt my feelings."_

_"Well give me the sword and I'll leave you be."_

_"What? This old thing?" Airachnid taunted him, and twirled it around in her servos._

_"Yes. Hand it over."_

_"Why?"_

_"Why? Because it belongs to the Autobots!"_

_"What's your fascination with them? You always want to help them. What about the Decepticons?" What about me?"_

_Jack couldn't take if any longer. He slowly too a switchblade out of his back pocket, and hid it behind his back. Hoping his movements went unnoticed by the spider-bot. He retracted the blade while keeping it behind his back, and let her talk._

_"Do you even know both sides of the story. Maybe you've been serving the wrong side. All...This...Time."_

_With each word she got closer and closer until their faces were just inches apart. Then, in one swift motion, Jack brought the blade across her optic- creating a cut along the side of her face. Blue energon began leaking from the new opening,and she brought a servos over her eye as she let out a piercing scream._

_Airachnid dropped the Chaos Edge and it clattered on the ground. Jack took his chance to grab the sword- which now transformed itself smaller so he could carry it- and ran towards the door. Airachnid staggered on her pedes, suddenly growling in frustration and agony. _

_"Well if I can't have the sword, them NEITHER WILL YOU!" She shrieked and pressed a button on a small remote she had ben holding the whole time. At the press of the button, Jack knew exactly what would happen, his eyes widened in horror as various areas around the room glowed a bright orange. _

_The room grew hotter and hotter, and every time Jack blinked, the fire spread closer until it had completely swallowed him whole._

* * *

_Raf and Miko watched the building from the outside. The windows shattered and as glass flew at them, Raf pulled Miko down to avoid getting hit with one of the flying shards. Luckily they only got minor scratches on their backs, but they were more worried about Jack. _

_The fire died down a little and they waited with worried and eager expressions for Jack waltz out unharmed._

_They could think and imagine that as much as they wanted, it just wasn't realistic._

_Jack never came out. Somebody did though._

_Airachnid._

_Miko and Raf gasped and took a few steps back from the spider-bot advancing towards them._

_"Oh, was he important to you?" She laughed wickedly. "My bad."_

_Raf was furious. He yelled and went after her, but Miko help him back with tears in her eyes._

_"Raf stop!" She pleaded._

_"We have to go in there! Come on, he's not dead! He wouldn't just..." Raf tried, but his voice began to trail off. He kept on staring through the flames for any sign of Jack. Nothing._

_Then she brought the Chaos Edge out from behind her. Holding it high over her helm in victory._

_"No!" Miko yelled. _

_Then the ground bridge appeared and Ratchet drove out. He transformed inches away from Arachnid and slammed his metal fist into her faceplate._

_She let put a cry of surprise but all that was soon gone. She lunged at him, fangs bared and claws out._

_Ratchet ducked to the side before kicking her in the chassis and sending her sprawling backwards into the still-burning building. Ratchet may lack the skill of the other 'bots, but he was pretty strong. _

_He then scooped up Miko and Raf and rushed back through the ground bridge. Leaving the Chaos Edge behind._

When Raf finished his tale, they were pulling into the base. The others were not far behind.

"Raf, it wasn't your fault."

"How can you say that? Were you not listening?" Raf clenched his fists in anger.

"You were all out of there when _he_ decided to go back for _our_ relic. It wasn't his fight, but he still died trying to help us. What Jack did was- was-" Bumblebee said trying to find the right words.

"Risky? Stupid?"

"Noble. And brave. He really is a Prime," Bumblebee knelt down to look Raf in the eye. "He made his own decisions, knowing the risks. It wasn't your fault, and I want to hear you say it."

Raf was silent.

"Say it," he repeated. "It wasn't your fault."

Raf hesitated once more, then said, "It wasn't my fault."

He said it so quietly that Bumblebee barely heard it. Then everyone else started rolling in.

* * *

Optimus walked behind Jack and Primus through Jasper, Nevada. They passes a few people which worried Optimus, but Primus assured him that he was in human form. Then suddenly there was a woman standing over by a brick building. There was a man with her, but it didn't look like they were together. It was getting darker and darker by the minute, then another man came up next to the other and they cornered the woman. Optimus had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well so he looked to Primus.

"We can't do anything about it Optimus," Primus said, then turned back to walking.

"What? They're gonna hurt her! We can't just keep walking!" Jack said angrily, then he ran at the man closest to him.

Primus yelled after him to stop, but he didn't listen. He wanted to help, he really did, but what could they do?

Jack tried to grab at the man, but he went straight through him. He looked at his hands in horror.

"Jack, they can't see, or hear us. We're _invisible," _Primus said.

Jack had heard of things happening like this, but he'd never seen it. Now that he had, he couldn't do anything to stop the men.

They couldn't watch, so instead they all turned an ran away. Nobody said anything for a long time.

"We are cowards," Jack stated.

"Jack, we couldn't have done anything about it," Primus tried To put a hand on his shoulder. Jack pulled away from him.

"We should have done something!"

"What? What could we have done?"

"Anything! I don't know! But something would've been better than nothing."

Optimus was quiet the entire time they argued. How could a planet so young and innocent, be filled with so much evil?

**Okay, well I think that went a lot better. Let me know what you think. DOES ANYONE WANT TO SEE SOME PAIRINGS? If so, which ones? Correct me if I'm wrong, but the Chaos Edge _was_ a sword forged by Nexus Prime? I'm pretty sure, but just making sure.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please read the rewrite of chapter 3 before this one**

* * *

The sunlight hit the water just right so little patches of bright light floated atop the surface. Jack skipped a rock across the top and the patches turned to rings spreading around the water. He skipped it five times. _New record_, he thought smiling. Strangely, given the circumstances, he wasn't the least bit troubled. He felt...at peace. Having absolutely no memories of your life was surprisingly relaxing. One thing that did bother him though, was how the two older guys talked. They conversed quietly without telling him anything. He huffed at the way they stood under the tree and talked. Jack narrowed his eyes and marched out of the knee-deep water, making loud splashing sounds with each step.

"You want to know why the boy doesn't remember you," Primus guessed. They had been standing together in silence watching Jack in the water.

Secretly, yes, it had been troubling Optimus that Jack had went through so much with him and the Autobots, but couldn't remember him at all. "Yes," he answered.

"Jack has special connections to people on this planet. I feared that if he remembered those people and made contact with them, he would attract attention to them as well as himself. Then there's the fact that he may want to stay with them."

"Why can't he?"

"Naturally, humans have the inability to see spirits, but," the great Autobot paused,. "There is a loophole."

"A loophole, sir?"

"Yes, if they somehow believed he were there, then they would be able to see him," Primus smiled at his fellow Autobot. "Seeing is believing."

Just then Jack came splashing out of the water. His pants flapped against his wet skin and dripped water when he stomped over. He stopped two feet in front of the and crossed his arms. "What are you talking about?" He asked bitterly.

"Nothing you should worry yourself about right now. We'll fill you in later tonight, so for the moment you can go back to your rock throwing ritual," Primus said being sure to keep his memories a secret.

Jack looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "Rock throwing ritual? It's just skipping rocks, where are you guys from that you don't know about skipping rocks?"

Well, they couldn't tell him they were from Cybertron, so Primus answered, "My mistake. Now go back to your _skipping rocks_."

With one last scowl, Jack turned and ran back to the lake. This time, instead of picking up another smooth rock, he ran into the water and launched himself out further into deeper waters.  
Optimus and Primus watched him disappear under the water and came up again floating on his back. The raven haired boy spit out a stream of lake water into the air.

"Jackson! Do you even know what's in that water?!" Primus scolded him. Jack showed no sign of listening and continued his backstroke across the lake. Primus laughed lightly at the boy in the water and Optimus just smiled at seeing the great leader scold Jack. He had to admit, that boy had always made him smile.

* * *

For the first time since Jack's death, the base had life. With the rest of the team there it wasn't so empty anymore. Miko decided to get her guitar out. She dragged it out from under the couch and dusted the dust off the case, then she unhooked the latches.

Bulkhead watched her take it out slowly. You could tell she had missed the feeling of the instrument. Even though it had only been a few days.

They'd all been through a lot in those few days. The Autobots had their home planet back, the Decepticons were no more, they lost Jack and Optimus,mand then were reunited with their human friends.

Raf was still intensely typing things on his laptop until Bumblebee said, "Hey Raf, think you can tear yourself away from your laptop for two seconds?" He'd laughed and closed the lid.

Once the Autobots shared the story of what happened with Cybertron, and the 'Cons and Optimus, the humans shared about all their times with Ratchet and what happened with Jack. Even Knockout seemed impressed at the human's heroic actions.

"So Doc Knock's a 'Bot now?" Miko asked.

"Yes I am," Knockout looked down at the human girl with a hand over his chassis humbly.

"It doesn't bother you that the Decepticons aren't around anymore?" Raf said while putting his laptop back in its case.

"Ehhh, I realized being a Decepticon wasn't my thing."

"So what is your thing?" Smokescreen asked.

Knockout thought for a second. "Keeping my finish scratch-free."

Groans were heard from everyone in the base, until he added, "And keeping Earth and Cybertron safe from further harm."

Bulkhead had always hated Knockout. He was narcissistic, and most of all, a loyal Decepticon. It was hard to believe he'd truly switched sides. Secretly though, he was happy to hear those words. Miko didn't seem to have much of a problem with him anyway.

"So Doc, you want to go for a drive?" Miko asked.

"Ummm, sure? Where are we going?" He asked despite the looks the others were giving him. Man, it felt like there were real knives piercing his metal, and he knew exactly who they were coming from.

"I ordered more guitar strings and just need to pick them up," She stated calmly. Meanwhile Raf was watching her and before Knockout could answer, he grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the side.

"What are you doing?" He had hit a growth spurt and now was right at her eye level.

"Relax, I'm just wanna talk to him. You know, see if he really is switching sides," She explained.

"But what if-"

"Raf I'm a government agent."

"Consultant!" He whispered harshly with a stern finger pointed to her.

"Aw come on, I'll be fine," Miko insisted.

Raf didn't say anything but gave her a slight nod. He knew this fight was lost before it even started. Miko did what she wanted.

She turned back to the red mech, "So?"

"Sure, I haven't really gotten a chance to explore Jasper yet," He smiled and transformed into his vehicle mode. Miko then skipped over and hopped into his driver seat.

Before they could drive off though, Bulkhead and Wheeljack stepped in their way.

"What!?" Knockout shouted exasperatedly.

"You try anything. _Anything_ at all. We will hunt you down," Wheeljack threatened.

Knockout groaned, "She'll be fine!" Then he sharply turned around their pedes and was out of sight.

* * *

"So what's up Doc?" Miko asked.

"Nothing much? What's up with you?" Knockout asked back.

"Just sitting here. How do you know about all this human stuff? The first time I asked Bulk what was up he answered "the sky."

Knockout laughed, "Well I like to keep up with new trends. No matter where I am."

Well he seems okay, Miko thought. "You ever been to Tokyo?"

"No, have you?"

"Yeah, I used to live there with my parents."

"What's it like?"

"Tokyo? It's...busy, but fun."

"Did you like it there?"

"It was okay. But I wanted more than what I had, so I left."

"What did you want?" Knockout asked being suddenly interested.

"To be a rock star," She said while looking out his window.

"Really? How's that working out?"

"I came here wanting to be a rock star, but then I met people. People who I can call family. I guess with everything I've been through, I got a change in perspective. I got a new dream."

Knockout was silent, thinking about what she was saying. "So what's your new dream?"

"To help people. Protect them from the Decepticons. Be an agent. Kind of like Fowler. Only without all the "Prime! What's going on?!" and stuff." She said in a deeper voice to try and imitate the government agent.

Knockout laughed once again. Then she asked-

"Is that why you left?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is that why you left the Decepticons to join the Autobots? Because you wanted more than what you had?"

Nobody had ever really talked to him on a personal level like that. He wasn't sure how to respond. "I guess so." Then they pulled up at the side of a music store. "We're here."

Miko hopped out, "Thanks! I'll just be a minute."

"Hey do you mind if I drive around a bit? If you want to take your time?" Knockout asked hopefully.

She smiled, "Sure. But don't go to far! I still need a ride back!" She called after him, then walked in through the double doors.

Miko stood outside the store. Knockout wasn't back yet and she couldn't call him. Instead of standing there, she decided to just start walking. So with guitar strings in hand, she walked towards the direction to base.

It was darker than she thought it would be, and colder too. After awhile, it seemed to get darker and darker. She quickened her pace.

She heard people talking behind her but she didn't stop for a second. Instead she sped up her pace even more. But the footsteps and voices behind her only got louder and closer.

Before she knew it she was running and then she was flung against a brick wall of a building. She gasped in surprise and pain at the feeling of her back against the rough bricks.

In front of her was a big man with crooked yellow teeth and dirty clothes. He stared at her lustfully and breathed into her face.

It was incredibly foul smelling, "Aww, don't you know what a tooth brush is? She tried to turn her face away but it was held in place by his strong arm on her neck.

"Shut up!" He yelled. "I've been watching you for awhile."

"That's creepy," She said and then felt a fist slam into her face, making the back of her head hit the bricks.

For a minute she couldn't register the pain, but instead brought her head back hard into his nose. The man yelled and Miko heard a cracking sound like it broke. She saw her chance and tried to run, but two other men came up from behind her and grabbed her arms.

The man -who was apparently the leader- took his hands away from his nose and regained his posture. Miko saw the hatred in his eyes, but also something else. When he growled at her, she saw a glint of purple flash across his irises.

He took a step forward and hit her again. This time her head didn't the wall but it still hurt. She brought her head up again to look him in the eye.

"You're a feisty thing aren't ya? Boys, you can have her when I'm done." Then he started to undo the buckle on his belt. Miko screamed and the men holding her back ripped off her jacket.

Little did she know that there were two former Autobots and a raven haired human who wanted so desperately to help her. She couldn't see them, but the raven haired human was trying to run towards her but ended up being pulled away from the scene. Despite his protests. One remained behind though.

Then suddenly they all heard a horn honking in the distance and it got intensely loud. Miko looked up, and was relived to see the former Decepticon. Knockout transformed out of his vehicle mode and brought out his saw.

The humans looked scared for their lives and took off running while screaming about aliens. The leader though- Knockout didn't let him go until there was a bloody saw mark across his chest.

That was when the last invisible being left. The one with the blue hair left when he knew she was safe.

Miko had relaxed and laid back on her side. "Miko! Are you alright?" Knockout asked with worry clear in his voice.

She mumbled, "Mm fine." Then Knockout scooped up the human gently, and transformed again to speed off toward the base.

* * *

**Well there ya go!**


End file.
